Line Between Love And Hate
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Draco has been forcing Harry to sleep with him. What will happen when he finds out Harry actually loves him? WARNING! IMPLIED RAPE!


**Warnings**: slash, OOC, non-canon, hinted rape, angst, language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'I hate everything about you' by 'Three Days Grace'. I claim no rights to the song.

* * *

Harry slammed the door closed when he entered the dorm and went directly for the bathroom. He didn't know who he hated more at that moment; himself or Draco.

He scrubbed Draco's scent off of himself and returned to the bedroom. With a growled 'goodnight' he pulled his drapes closed and put up silencing charms. He lay under the covers not knowing what hurt more; the bruises or his pride.

'Why? Why do I go to him every night? Why do I let him do this?' He thought as tears gathered in his eyes and a heavy, steel hand gripped his heart. 'Why do I let him hurt me?'

* * *

**_Every time we lie awake; _**_  
_**_after every hit we take._****_  
_****_Every feeling that I get, _****_  
_****_but I haven't missed you yet._**

* * *

Every night it's the same. Every night Harry meets up with Draco in a secret room; every night Draco uses him and then leaves.

Not once did he stay behind; not once did he touch Harry with even a sample of gentleness.

So why?

Why does he go to him?

Why can't he quit?

No matter how hard Harry tries to avoid him in the hallways, tries to keep close to his friends; no matter how hard he tries to stay away from him, Harry knows Draco would find him.

He couldn't avoid him forever.

He couldn't.

* * *

**_Every roommate kept awake, _****_  
_****_by every sigh and scream we make._****_  
_****_All the feelings that I get._****_  
_****_But I haven't missed you yet._**

* * *

"Same place - same time, Potter; don't be late." Draco spoke from behind Harry in the hallway.

And something in Harry broke.

* * *

**_Only when I stop _****_  
_****_to think about it..._**

* * *

He waited until he knew Draco was far enough and then he ran.

He ran deep into the forest, and tears of frustration, of pain, of anger and fear streamed down his cheeks. He ran until he couldn't run anymore, and then he collapsed on the hard ground and cried.

He cried for himself; for his weakness.

He cried for being unable to stop loving the man who was hurting him.

He loved Draco.

He loved him before, when Draco wasn't hurting him, and he loved him now; even though every night another piece of him was broken.

* * *

**_I hate everything about you; _****_  
_****_why do I love you?_**

* * *

Harry woke up in the hospital bed. He felt lightheaded and weak, his mouth was dry and it felt like his brain was made out of cotton. He couldn't detect any pain in his whole body, and he tried to remember what happened. He remembered nothing since he pulled himself back to Hogwarts to meet Draco.

The moment he tried to remember what happened, blinding white light flashed behind his eyes and he lurched forward.

He leaned to the side and grabbed the trash can beside his bed to empty his stomach. When he was done heaving he practically hung on the side of the bed.

And then it hit him.

He couldn't move his legs.

"Harry!" he started hyperventilating and whined in fear when he felt those familiar, feared arms wrap themselves around him and pull him up. He was gathered against a strong body, his arms pressed to his chest and two muscled arms holding his in place to hinder his tries to escape.

"Harry, calm down. If you don't calm down you're going to hurt yourself." Draco's voice, calming and gentle, whispered in his ear, but Harry heard none of that.

"Let me go, please, let me go, I'm begging you, let me go!"

"Harry, listen to me! You have a very bed concussion, you're heavily bumped and bruised and both your legs were broken. Madam Pomphrey had to numb your legs so that you could properly rest while she re-grew your bones." Harry was still mumbling for Draco to let him go while Draco explained. He was afraid; he was so afraid.

"Hush, love, please, calm down. You're safe. I swear on my life you're safe. I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry for not stopping him. I'm so sorry."

* * *

_"Malfoy-…"_

_"So this is where you've been disappearing to." Harry turned around to see Ron on the stairs. Draco was behind him and Harry could feel his heart slamming against his ribcage._

_"Ron! Ron, what are you doing here?!" Harry asked and slowly took a step forward._

_"Potter-…"_

_"Harry, step aside." Ron interrupted Draco and aimed his wand at the Slytherin._

_"Ron, put your wand down!" Harry snapped and moved to stand between Draco and Ron._

_"Harry, move! The bastard's been hurting you!"_

_"Ron, you don't understand! Go back to the dorms; I'll talk to you in the morning!"_

_"No, Harry! Why are you defending him?"_

_"Ron, LEAVE!"_

_"Potter!"_

* * *

**_Only when I stop to think about you _****_  
_****_- I know._**

* * *

_"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?!_

_"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"_

_Ron stared at Harry with wide eyes. Draco stared at Harry's back with a look of shock and complete dread._

_"You lie." Ron rasped out. "YOU LIE!" He shouted and ran up the stairs._

_"Ron, no!" Harry ran after him and grabbed his elbow. What happened next never should have happened._

_Ron turned around and fired an Expelliarmus point blank at Harry's stomach. Harry was thrown back and hit the wall with a painful scream, only to meet the floor a moment later. Both standing young men looked at the prone body in dread. Ron turned and ran and Draco stood there in a state of complete shock._

_A little pond of blood appeared under Harry's head, his legs were bent under strange angles and his full lips were turning blue in rapid succession._

* * *

**_Only when you stop to think about me _****_  
_****_- do you know?_**

* * *

**_*Because I love him!*_**

_"Harry, NO!_

* * *

Harry's breathing slowed down although he was still shaking madly.

"You - you saved me - you-…"

"I carried you here." Draco said. Harry felt how he swallowed with difficulties. He could feel how rigid Draco was behind him even though he held him with surprising gentleness. Beneath his own shaking he could feel how hard Draco was shaking as well.

"When you fell - when I saw you-…"

Harry felt Draco hide his face in his neck. He could feel something wet hit the skin of his neck and his breath hitched in his throat.

Draco was crying.

He was actually crying.

* * *

**_Why do I love you?_**

* * *

"I know I hurt you. I know - I know I broke you and I'm _sorry_." Draco whispered. "I can't even tell you - I can't even _start_ describing how sorry I am. You have every right to call the Aurors. I wouldn't fight them." Harry stared wide eyed in front of himself.

He was sure he was still dreaming. He was sure this wasn't happening.

"I thought - if I could have you in any way; even if I hurt you, even if you hated me, at least I would get something from you." Harry's breath hitched. "You are Harry Potter. You are the Savior and you have nothing, _nothing_ to do with a slimy Slytherin! I was - I was so _angry_! I wanted to you so much and when I - I just - I - Harry, _please_. Please, don't chase me away."

* * *

**_Why do you love me?_**

* * *

"I don't know HOW. I don't know how to love you without hurting you. So please, please if there's any way, please teach me. Teach me how to love you without hurting you."

Harry's thoughts came to a halt. All he _ever_ wanted was to have Draco in any way; even if he was hurting, even if he was in pain.

All he wanted was to have Draco in the only way possible.

'How stupid can we be?'

* * *

**_You love me._**

* * *

"Love me without hurting me?" Harry rasped out and Draco nodded. He hugged Harry tighter, but still careful not to inflict any pain.

"I'll do whatever it takes, Harry; whatever it takes. I'll give you a Wizarding Oath not to harm you in any way, shape or form, ever again." Draco stressed out. "But please, please, give me a chance. Give me a chance to love you without hurting you." By now Harry had tears streaming down his face. He didn't know why he was crying. He didn't know why he was willing to do this.

A part of him; a really _big_ part, was screaming at him to get as far away from the blonde man as humanly possible.

But another part, a part majorly ruled by his heart was telling him to give Draco another chance. It was telling him to stay, and this time do it the right way.

And that small part was winning.

"No more pain?" Harry rasped out.

"I swear on my life and magic there will be no more pain." Draco rasped out and Harry felt a shiver of magic travel all over his body. "Just please, please stay with me. Teach me. For you, I'll do anything. Just teach me to love you the way you deserve to be loved." And Harry's mind was set.

* * *

**_Why do I love you?_**

* * *

"I'll try."

* * *

**THE END**

**I can't believe I wrote something like this. I am _completely_ against rape and violence, so I have no idea how this came to be.****  
****I know I wouldn't be able to write a multi chapter story on this subject.****  
****I hope at least _someone_ will read this.**


End file.
